


Moon Dick Powers or something

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Oh yeah theres uhhh sex, including thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its not good but here u goMarc gets stronger during a full moon so i stretched that to use it to be hornyIt is so stupid but i guess if youre really desperate and in the mood here u go





	Moon Dick Powers or something

Both of Marc’s husbands, as Frank internally referred to them as, could easily tell his adrenaline had been off the charts that night. They didn’t even need to see the moon to know what the occasion was. Marc zipped past the both of them on their patrol and raced off into the night.   
Jean-Paul seemed more than pleased.

“Even jumpier than usual.” Frank muttered under his breath with amusement.

“Oui. Jumpier, energized,” Jean-Paul turned towards Frank with a small smirk, “stamina beyond compare.” 

It took Frank a second to get what Jean-Paul was getting at. Well, not exactly. It took a second for Frank to accept that his initial assumption for what he was getting at was actually correct.  
Frank wasn’t usually a fan of super powers but the healing and keeping his two lovers safe part wasn’t so bad.  
He decided he’d have to find out how he felt about the influx of energy.  
So far he wasn’t huge on it, Frank was already slower than Marc on patrols as it was. The verdict was still out, however.

Finally they made it home. Frank stretched until he heard a pop and removed his gear. He watched, entertained, as the other two worked with the stretchy hero suit fabric to remove their clothes as well. 

“Had fun?” Jean-Paul asked Marc with a hint of playful mockery in his tone.

“Somewhat. I’m still feeling restless.” Marc replied, mindlessly.

Jean-Paul lightly ran a finger over Marc’s now exposed chest as he continued to talk. Marc’s instinctive aloof attitude had him unresponsive to the touch, however anyone who knew him for more than a day knew he melted at any and all of Jean-Paul’s loving touches. 

“Mmm, if only there were someone here...” his voice somehow turned smoother and his hand on Marc’s chest rose up to rest on his shoulder, “to help you use up that extra energy.”   
A smile stretched across Marc’s face.

“You don’t have to ask how my night was to ask for some loving, baby.”   
Moments like these used to make Frank feel like an onlooker. Now, it gave him perspective. It was a reminder of what he had, of how hard they all worked for it, and how he never thought he’d have something like this again. More importantly, Frank thought over how he would never let anything happen to either of them.   
He was so lucky.  
He was so damn lucky.  
There were men Frank couldn’t even hope to live up to that would never receive a second chance at happiness like this.  
And as he watched the two affectionately move against each other with passion he knew flowed over onto himself, Frank felt a surge of pride.  
He used that to ignore the double edge of pain that love always came with.  
Jean-Paul held up Marc’s thigh as they passionately kissed and Frank realized he had been staring at that area for a while. A moment later and Marc brought an arm around Jean-Paul’s back to pull him closer tightly. In turn, Jean-Paul flinched.

“What- what happened?” It was barely noticeable but to both Frank and Marc, the action stuck out like red flag.

“Nothing.” Jean-Paul tried to lean back in but Marc stopped him and gave him a once over.

“Your stitches ripped.”

Jean-Paul groaned.

“It is fine.”

Marc gave him a look the other two knew too well. 

”Take care of yourself or I’ll do it for you.”

There was another groan before Jean-Paul started to leave to get a medical kit.

“You’re still hard.” He raised an eyebrow, “and you are going to be for a while.”  
Marc folded his arms and shrugged.

“I’ll manage until your finished.” And now Marc was looking at Frank. And his eyes were dark with lust. And Frank’s blood was pumping.  
Frank hadn’t been on the bottom before. Anything penetrative between the three of them was a fairly recent development. For the most part, things were a bit awkward trying to find the balance. Awkward, not impossible and definitely not discouraging. 

But today Marc decided Frank deserved a change. However, he didn’t move. It didn’t take long for Frank to realize he was waiting for permission. He smirked then took a step back towards the bed behind him before giving Marc a gesturing nod.  
Not a second later Marc was shoving Frank against the bed and kissing him hard. Frank retaliated and his body rolled against Marc’s. Frank groaned before pulling away from Marc and nipping at his neck. The minimal sounds that came from Marc were more than enough to get Frank worked up if somehow all else failed. Frank bit down particularly harder right under Marc’s jaw, earning a thrust against his thigh and a very excited Marc poking at his lower stomach. Frank began to reach for the nightstand drawer for a pill and lube before Marc placed his hand over Frank’s, holding it in place. His other hand reached down to feel Frank through his boxers in encouragement.   
Fuck, fuck.  
Frank was no longer biting at Marc’s neck but he was gasping against it while his other arm loosely hung over Marc’s shoulders. Marc let go of Frank’s hand and reached in the drawer himself to pull out only the bottle of lube.  
Oh.  
Both their briefs were off. Frank didn’t think there were things that could make him nervous anymore but having Marc slowly slide into him was new. It was difficult to take at first. Frank almost let out a whine that turned into more of a grunt. Then Marc continued to move.   
It felt really good.  
But Marc stopped.

“Are you okay?!” Marc’s voice came out light with panic which only furthered his confusion.  
Oh.  
Marc stopped because Frank shouted.

“No- I mean. Don’t-“ Frank’s words came out strained. “Don’t stop.” 

Marc looked at him for a second and still didn’t move. Frank bit his lip and repeated.

“Don’t stop. Please.”  
Marc shuddered and Frank somewhat regretted adding that last part. Marc loved it when they begged.   
He teased Frank and took his sweet time, earning him more shouting and begging. Marc smiled down at him lovingly as he moved. Frank held onto Marc’s shoulders tight and squeezed his thighs around Marc tighter. That was all new, it was embarrassing, but it was so damn good. Unfortunately Frank never lasted too long but his climax left him unbelievably satisfied and equally blown away. Marc moved himself down to a stop with restraint and slowly pulled out.   
Frank tiredly watched as Marc walked towards the bathroom, still really hard, and cleaned his dick off.

“Your turn.” His voice was deep.  
Jean-Paul had joined them in only a big shirt, sitting on the bed not too long ago and waited excitedly. Frank didn’t notice he was there at first. To be fair, he was a little occupied.   
Marc paced over to Jean-Paul and picked him up, holding him against the wall. They continued where they left off, only this time it was Marc with his hands holding Jean-Paul’s thighs up. Jean-Paul always made such soothing, stunning sounds. And Frank? Frank grunted. And apparently he shouted sometimes too. But if Marc’s smile meant anything, and of course it did, it meant he liked it so maybe Frank didn’t mind too much.   
Jean-Paul switched their positions and got his strap on. Marc cupped Jean-Paul’s face and gasped. He worked Marc over, touching Marc in his favorite places and going fast, just how he liked it. Marc but his lip hard and shut his eyes tight, taking it in. 

When Jean-Paul wanted to switch their positions again and Marc finally entered, they moved off the wall and back onto the bed where Jean-Paul leaned over Marc. Watching them move was almost hypnotic. Marc’s hands felt up Jean-Paul’s impressive body as he moved him up and down.   
Those two already lasted a lot longer than Frank on their own. That night they went on for so long, Frank almost wished he were timing it because that had to have broken some kind of record. Jean-Paul’s moans and whines became more strained after each orgasm and it became clear that soon he would be done. 

“I can’t- I’m-“ Jean-Paul struggled to get the words out and lightly pushed Marc. Marc stopped and they both moved away. Jean-Paul laid down and panted next to Frank.

“Impressed?” He asked. Frank blinked at him, still processing the entire thing. Marc picked up Frenchie and led him to the bathroom to bathe.   
Marc came back.  
And was still hard.   
Frank looked at Marc with pity. They were satisfied and ready for bed while he was still there biting his lip and holding himself. 

“You can still...” Frank started to offer, sitting up. He really wasn’t sure if he could take any more but he was willing to try.   
And Marc seemed interested in the offer. 

“You...should probably turn over.” Marc said and Frank did so.  
He knew he would already not be able to sit down the next morning but after another round that would likely extend to the rest of the week.  
He waited as Marc put more lube on. But he didn’t do what Frank was expecting.  
Marc held Frank’s thighs as his mouth dick slid in between them. It was unexpected but clearly Marc was getting his fill as he kissed and sucked at the back of Frank’s neck while he moved. It took some time but finally, finally Marc came. As he got up, Marc glanced out the window at the bright moon and pointed a finger at it.

“Fuck you.” He muttered.  
Oh.  
He was embarrassed.  
Frank managed to sit up -ow- and cupped Marc’s face. Hopefully his soft kisses would let Marc know that there was nothing to feel ashamed about.   
Marc silently thanked Grant for his choice many years ago to buy completely oversized baths. They were more like hot tubs and all three of them fit. Frank and Jean-Paul pressed themselves against Marc once inside. One of Marc’s arms was draped over Frank’s shoulders while the other one was in Jean-Paul’s grasp.   
Marc felt like he didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve having them here making his life feel like a paradise. He had almost everything he could ever need.  
Now he just had to keep them both safe.


End file.
